


Thursday Night, Study Session

by fakebodies



Category: The Computer Wore Tennis Shoes (1969)
Genre: Tada, also i can say w Complete honesty i never expected to write fanfic, but this is cute and im happy with it so it's getting posted, for a 60s Disney movie, it's gay if u squint, it's some heavily implied gay, u don't have to squint hard tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 16:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11627679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakebodies/pseuds/fakebodies
Summary: Computers really don't need to study anything, but when you're studying with your best friend... can you really say you're getting that much work done? It's pretty much just goofing around. Dexter may be a computer (or have a computer for a brain, or whatever- he's not sure) but that doesn't mean he'd miss out on a study session with Pete.





	Thursday Night, Study Session

Dexter and Pete always studied together on Thursdays. Neither of them had evening courses that day, so almost right after they became friends they'd agreed to meet each Thursday and help each other with their classwork. They'd alternate buying dinners too, usually pizza or burgers. It was something Dexter always looked forward to, and today was no different. He's got an armload of books and notes, his glasses in his back pocket and a pencil behind his ear. He knows, technically, he doesn't have to study anymore- the whole computer-brain thing meant all he had to do was skim over something and he'd know it immediately, and he's also turned down a dinner invitation from Mr. Arno, but this is Pete. Pete's his very best friend, and it just wouldn't be right to skip out on him.

Dexter sits down at their usual table in the library, leaning back in his chair while he waits for Pete. He thinks, maybe, Pete just got held up with his last class, but an hour goes by without any sign of him. Dexter waits a whole other hour before going to their dorm room to try and find him. He dumps his things on his bed, getting himself a soda out of the mini-fridge they'd saved up together to buy before sitting down next to the pile of textbooks and scattered papers, sighing. It really wasn't like Pete to miss out on a friend...

It's one more hour of waiting, bored out of his mind, before Pete shows up. He seems surprised to see Dexter sitting there, and not in one of his fancy new suits either. Dexter stands up, suddenly feeling out of place.

"Hey, man. You missed our study session today." Dexter says, watching as Pete grabs his own can of soda.

"I didn't really think you'd want to study with me anymore. Besides, don't you have new friends to hang around with?"

"What? Pete, c'mon, new friends? Are you hearing yourself?"

"I'm not joking, Dex. You've been acting different since you got your brain all screwed up."

"I'm sorry, but it's not like I wanted this to happen. Hell, Pete, I didn't even wanna go on TV!" Dexter throws up his hands in exasperation. He crosses his arms, looking away.  
"I don't even know what I'm doing, y'know? Just what all those other celebrities do, I guess."

"Aw hell, Dexter..." Pete sighs, moving over to where Dexter's standing.  
"I guess we _were_ the ones who pushed you into going on that first show, huh?"

"You think?" Dexter rolls his eyes.  
"I just wanted to have a fun night with my best friend like before all this happened, and I was just me. That's not so wrong, is it?"

"Nah, it's not." Pete smiles, squeezing Dexter's arm.  
"Hey, maybe next time you gotta go on air I could go on with you and be your body guard. What d'you think? Think I could be intimidating enough?"

Pete crosses his arms and puffs out his chest, making Dexter laugh. Dexter grins at him, clapping his shoulder.

"Yeah, I think you'd do a real great job, tough guy."

"Gee, thanks." Pete grins back.

"Have you had dinner yet?" Dexter asks, getting himself another can of soda, cracking it open. Pete shakes his head.

"Nope, not yet. Why?"

"I was thinking, maybe we could still order that pizza. It probably doesn't matter if we get too much studying done but it'd still be neat to hang out for a while." Dexter shrugs. Pete smiles warmly, nodding.

"That sounds great, Dex. What kind should we order? Sausage and peppers?"

"Sausage, peppers, and extra cheese." Dexter grins.  
"My treat."

"You're treat? We better get a large then, Mister super-star." Pete laughs. Dexter gives him a thumbs up, walking out to the phone in the main hall and calling up the pizza place. Twenty minutes later, he's going back out to get their pizza from the front lobby of the dorm building.

Dexter spends the rest of the evening sitting on the floor of their room with Pete, eating pizza and sharing stories. His whole life had gotten turned upside-down with this crazy computer deal, but sitting with Pete and laughing about stupid things makes it all feel a whole lot more normal. A lot like he'll be able to handle it, too. Dexter crawls into his bed at two in the morning, his glasses forgotten half-underneath his bed and his jeans still on. He may not look like he has everything under control, but Pete sure makes him feel like he does. Dexter figures with a guy like Pete as his best friend, nothing will ever go wrong.


End file.
